The new cat chap one
by Darknessfaith
Summary: Akito give Tohru a pendant that she can wear so that when she hugs one of the boys they don't turn into their zodiac form but if someone who is not in the sohma family hugs her while she has her pendant on, she will change into her zodiac form, the cat.


Tohru was on her hands and knees in front of Akito, afraid to lift her head at all. She could almost feel him sliding off of his seat.

"And why, may I ask… should I let you into my clan?" Akito asked, his dark, calm voice echoing through out the room.

"I want…" Tohru started but didn't finish.

"To be with Kyo and Yuki…" Akito finished her sentence.

"Do you agree to me?" He asked.

Tohru shook uncontrollably, tears dripped from her eyes and he gripped her fists, from the corner of her eye she could see Shigure, the boys were outside most likely fighting.

"I agree to you and your terms." She said slowly.

"Very well then…" Akito snapped his fingers and Shigure brought up the pendant.

"Stand." He ordered. Tohru stood up slowly and Akito put the necklace around her shoulders.

"Only with this will you be able to not to turn them into their other forums." Akito explained as he tapped his finger tips on the edge of his seat.

"Thank you very much, Akito-sama." Tohru said as she clasped her hands together and bowed

"Now, be gone." Akito walked out and Tohru turned around to walk out the door. Kyo ran up to her.

"So? Did you get it?" Kyo asked.

Tohru nodded as she hugged Kyo, she giggled slightly.

"Apparently I have." She answered him; Kyo pushed her off of him.

"Yeah yeah!" Kyo mumbled as he turned around.

"Tohru-san" Yuki said. Tohru turned around and looked at him.

"Did Akito-sama accept you?" He asked. Tohru nodded and Yuki smiled. Tohru turned to Kyo to follow him.

"Hey wait up Kyo-kun!" Tohru laughed as she ran after him, Kyo turned around momentarily then took off running and laughing.

"You can't catch me!" He laughed. Tohru took off after him, Shigure and Yuki walked behind them. Kyo ran into alley ways and took twisted roads until he came to a stop, he inhaled slowly to catch his breath and Tohru caught up to him, placing a hand on his back.

"You sure run fast!" She laughed. Kyo smiled and turned around; Shigure and Yuki were at the other end of the alley.

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru said, Kyo turned his head over his shoulder to look back, he stopped walking.

Tohru jogged up next to him and looked up, he was much taller than she was, it was kind of funny, a tall boy with orange hair, she didn't see that much because most of the tall boys had blond hair because they were jocks although Yuki was very tall for his age and he had dark hair.

By the time that they had reached home the sun had almost gone down completely but it was still warm out. A warm summer breeze passed through. Tohru went in to make dinner.

"Shigure?"

"Yes?"

"What should I make?"

"You don't have to worry about it… I'll make it, you had a busy day, and you should rest."

Tohru nodded to him and thanked him. She turned around, there was Yuki, then she turned around again, there was Shigure.

"Where's Kyo?" She frowned.

"Probably up on the roof where he can sob to tears." Shigure laughed.

"I heard that!" Kyo yelled. Shigure paused.

Tohru shot a glare to him then walked outside; she grabbed a ladder and got on the roof, she climbed next to Kyo.

"Why aren't you inside?" Tohru asked.

"Because Yuki and Shigure are inside..."Kyo answered.

"I wish you three could get along." Tohru sighed as she rocked back and forth, the looked up at Kyo and smiled he smiled at her and slowly moved his head down towards her and put his lips on hers. Tohru closed her keys as she wrapped her arm around Kyo's neck, thankful for the pendant that Akito had given her. Kyo wrapped his arms around Tohru and ran his hand down her back. Tohru had been shy around Kyo for so long but she loved being by him, with him. Kyo moved his mouth toward her ear.

"When I'm around you, I feel like anything can happen." Kyo said a he pushed his nose into her neck and smiled.

Tohru rested her head on his as she kissed his forehead and smiled. Kyo grabbed her hand and then kissed her again, his lips against hers and ran his hand over he back.

"What about Yuki-kun… what if he saw you?" Tohru asked.

"I wouldn't care." Kyo smiled.

Tohru drew him into a hug and placed her hand on the back of his neck.

"I love you Kyo-kun" She said to him, he remained silent and only smiled.


End file.
